The concept of providing a bike rack that may be installed on a motor vehicle to carry one or more bicycles is well known in the art. Unfortunately, prior art bike racks are generally after-market devices that are inconvenient to use. When one wishes to carry a bicycle, the bike rack must be installed on the motor vehicle. Bike rack installation is typically time consuming and at times frustrating. It is also very easy to mar the finished surfaces of the motor vehicle during bike rack installation.
Such bike racks are also somewhat cumbersome and, when installed, may hinder or interfere with proper operation of a trunk lid, tailgate or other closure of the motor vehicle. Accordingly, it is often desirable to remove the bike rack from the motor vehicle when not in use. Removal can be another time consuming, and frustrating task and provides another opportunity to inadvertently scratch, mar or otherwise damage the finished surfaces of the motor vehicle. Further, after the bike rack has been removed, it must be stored and is often in the way in a garage or other storage area.
This document relates to a new and improved bike rack that is integrated into the design of the motor vehicle as well as to a motor vehicle incorporating an integrated bike rack. Thus, the integrated bike rack is stowed on the motor vehicle in an aesthetically pleasing manner and is available at all times to be conveniently deployed and used as needed by the motor vehicle operator.